onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Buchi
| jva = Yasuhiro Takato | Odex eva = Chuck Powers | 4kids eva = Jimmy Zoppi | Funi eva = Chris Rager }} Buchi, along with his brother Sham, is a protector of the Black Cat Pirates' ship, the Bezan Black. The brothers are also known as the . Appearance Buchi is an overweight man who wears an outfit based loosely on a black and white cat. He has pale skin, sharp teeth, tiny eyes, wears a hat that covers one of his eyes, that has cat ears on it. His pants are stripped black and white, with a yellow sash, and dark brown shoes. He wears a blanket looking cape on his back, that is stripped light purple and dark purple, with a white fluffy brim. He wears a shoulder pad on his left arm, and pale blue gloves with claws at the end. Personality Like Sham, Buchi has a sneaky and devious mind. He proves that by pretending to be scared of Zoro in order to have his guard down. He's also very vicious and proud of his powers. And of course, like his appearance and the name of the pirate crew "The Black Cat Pirates" Buchi acts like a cat. Abilities and Powers The Nyaban Brothers try to act cowardly when first approaching an opponent, but show their true colors once their opponent's guard is down. The two usually work together to overpower their opponents, and can surpass Jango when doing so. Their primary weapons are the clawed gloves they wear, and uses them to slash their opponents. Buchi is the strength of the duo, using his heavyweight to crush his opponents while Sham distracts and restrains them. Even without any boost, Buchi was strong enough to crack rocks with a hard stomp. However, after being defeated, Jango hypnotizes Buchi into becoming even more powerful, being able to shatter rock with one jump. Despite this increase in strength, he is defeated once again by Zoro. Attack List * : Buchi takes a flying leap into the air and stomps on his opponent. It is strong enough to crack the stone ground. After being hypnotized by Jango, it leveled the area. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, this is called Cat-a-Pult Cat-astrophe. * : Sham and Buchi team up and rapidly slash the opponent. History Buchi along with his brother Sham are the ship's protectors so they usually stay on the ship and guard it. They were with their captain five years ago when Kuro quit being a pirate after he fought, killed, and sunk many ships, gaining strength and a reputation. Then when the final stage of Kuro's master plan was near completion and they were about to attack Syrup Village, most of the crew was defeated as they did not expect Zoro and Luffy to be waiting for them. Then when it looked like they were beaten Jango called both Sham and Buchi to fight. At first acting like cowards, it turned out to be a trick, and with Sham taking two of Zoro's swords they quickly gained the upper hand. Kuro began wondering what was keeping the Black Cat Pirates. Kuro rushed to the ocean shore to check on the status of his crew. Upon arriving, Kuro started insulting the Black Cat Pirates. In return, Buchi and Sham believed Kuro had grown weak from spending three years as a servant as opposed to the pirate lifestyle. They then attacked Kuro but Kuro moved too quickly. He appeared behind them with his lightning speed and threatened them with his cat claws. Kuro then gives them orders to kill Zoro, Nami, and Usopp in five minutes or else he would kill them all. After Zoro swiftly dealt a finishing blow to the two brothers with his regained three swords, Buchi barely survived and was hypnotized by Jango for Super-Human Strength and recovery, to duel against Zoro once again. Zoro quickly defeated Buchi once again. Major Battles * Nyaban Brothers vs. Roronoa Zoro * Nyaban Brothers vs. Kuro * Nyaban Brothers vs. Roronoa Zoro * Buchi vs. Roronoa Zoro Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *One Piece Treasure Cruise Enemy Appearances *One Piece: Become the Pirate King! *Birth of Luffy's Dream Pirate Crew! *Aim! The King of Berry *Dragon Dream! *One Piece: Round the Land *One Piece (Game Boy Advance) Support Appearances *Grand Battle! 2 *One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush! *One Piece Grand Adventure Non-Playable Appearances *One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X References Site Navigation fr:Tigré de:Buchi it:Buchi Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Black Cat Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:East Blue Saga Antagonists Category:Syrup Village Characters Category:Fighters Who Use Weapons